


In Love With Half-A-Witch

by Imbored233



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbored233/pseuds/Imbored233
Summary: Boscha's had a crush on Willow for such a long time, but she can't just tell her that!...can she?
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha x Willow, Boscha/Willow Park, boschlow - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story om Wattpad originally under the name Imbored233, so my username didn't change much. I just wanted to say that so people wouldn't think I was stealing my own work lol.

Boscha stared at Willow, blushing. She tried paying attention to the lesson, but her mind always ended up on Willow. She didn't want to like her, but she did. She figured the best thing to do was just pretend like she hated Willow. All her bullying was just a mask; as much as she didn't want to admit it...she was crazy in love half-a-witch.

Suddenly the bell rang and Willow had to leave. Boscha stood up and left the classroom as well. Skara and Amelia soon came by her side.

"Oh, well would you look over there?" Skara said.

Boscha turned to her attention to where Skara was gesturing. Willow was in a garden watering some plants. Boscha couldn't help but blush.

"She looks so cute!" She thought.

Willow snapped her head towards Boscha.

"What do you want, Boscha?" She said, already getting upset.

Boscha broke out of her Willow induced trance.

"Huh? Wha-I don't want anything!" She could feel her face getting redder.

"Oh, well then...leave me alone!" Willow said a few decimals higher than it needed to be.

"W-whatever, half-a-witch." Boscha tried to bounce back into her mean girl persona. "Lets go, girls." She ordered her group around.

They left and Willow went back to caring for the plants.

"She's so kind." Boscha thought. "She has to deal with people like me and she still cares for her plants with all her heart."

Boscha ended up thinking about Willow the whole way home.

"I can't believe I totally panicked when talking to her earlier!" Boscha yelled into her pillow. "People are supposed to fear you, Boscha! Nobody will fear you if you can't even talk to the girl you like without freaking out!"

Boscha slammed her fist against the pillow. Eventually she ended up getting so angry at her self that she managed to fall asleep. She actually had a really nice dream that her and Willow were together in the garden.

The first chapter has been completed! I'm not very good at ending chapters so sorry bout' that!


	2. How'd she find out??

You may be hated, but it does not matter so long as you are feared." Boscha gave herself her usual pep talk as she put her hair up in a bun.

She was still recovering from her encounter with Willow. She decided the best thing to do would be to pretend like it never happened. Try to forget your problems and they'll go away, right? Wrong. Boscha knew that, but still decided to go through with her plan.

Skip to when they're at school because I didn't know what to put here  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boscha saw Willow from around the corner and she blushed. Nobody was around she so figured it was safe to sneak a few glances; she accidentally broke her three glance limit, though! She ended up staring at Willow. When Willow ended up leaving she realized how dangerous that was. Fortunately for her, Willow didn't notice, but someone else did...

"AH HAH!" Someone yelled from the hallway across from Boscha.

Boscha turned around to see Luz pointing at her with a victorious smile on her face. She walked over to Boscha who was completely bewildered.

"I knew you had a crush on Willow!" She exclaimed.

Boscha immediately started to panic.

"K-keep your voice down!" She whisper yelled as she nervously looked around to see if anyone had heard that. 

"Boscha, you should've have told me sooner." Luz said. "I'm great at playing matchmaker!"

Boscha growled and dragged Luz away to a more private area.

"First of all, I don't have a crush on Willow. And second of all, if I did, which I don't, why would I tell you? We AREN'T friends." Boscha explained.

"This is our first step to becoming friends." Luz said excitedly.

Boscha rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be friends with you." She said sternly.

"Well, atleast let me help you and Willow be together!" Luz asked.

Boscha blushed.

"Atleast she found out and not Skara." She thought.

Boscha knew that Skara wanted to take her throne and that she was just waiting for a chance to strike. Knowing that made Boscha more reluctant.

"Ugh." She groaned. "Fine, I'll take your stupid deal."

Yay, the chapter is over. Sorry if I'm messing up Luz' character. I'm not very good at writing her for some reason.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz comes up with a plan to help Boscha.

Boscha sighed nervously as she sat down on Luz' couch. After Luz found out about her crush, she invited her over to the owl house, so they could come up with a plan.

"Okay, Boscha!" Luz said from another room.

She soon came out with a white board and a few markers.

"I already have a great plan for you to confess to Willow!" She exclaimed happily as she began drawing on the board. "As you know we are going on a field trip to the crystal caves, so I will be helping you get away from the crowd of students where you can tell her you love her!" Luz explained.

Boscha rolled her eyes.

"That's it? That's your "great" plan?" She said rudely.

"Well, I'll admit there is a few kinks to work out." Luz chuckled nervously. "But think about how cute it would be to confess in a crystal cave! It's unique and-"

"Why can't I just confess in an ordinary way?" Boscha asked annoyed.

"It's better to be anything BUT ordinary!" Luz said.

Luz could still see that Boscha didn't like this plan.

"Well, if you don't wanna do this it's fine." Luz began erasing the white board.

Boscha suddenly felt a bit bad for Luz. She was trying to help her, but she was just being so sour.

"Wait." Boscha said. "I'll go through with your plan." She said reluctantly.

Luz' eyes lit up.

"That's great, Boscha!" She exclaimed. "Now, all we have to do is wait for the field trip!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a bit short. Also, do you think that Ordinary reference was forced? I worry about that.


	4. Crystal Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha tries to get some time alone with Willow to confess

"Alright, Boscha, you can do this." Boscha gave herself a pep talk.

Boscha and the rest of her class were going on a field trip to the crystal caves; Boscha is supposed to confess her feelings to Willow while they're there. Boscha nervously got on the transportation demon thing (what the heck is it called?) and sat down next to Skara.

Time skip to when they're at the caves  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here, Boscha!" Luz said excitedly. "So, when are you gonna confess?" She asked.

"Luz, you're not supposed to talk to me here." Boscha backed away from her. "I do not want people to know I associate with you, unless it's in a bullying sort of way."

"I know, I know." Luz said. "But what about when you start dating Willow? Wouldn't it be hard to not let people know you're dating?" She asked.

Boscha froze for a second. She had been thinking about that. She was in love with Willow, but her social status was super important to her.

"I'll think on that later." Boscha said seriously.

Luz noticed this and wondered what she could do to cheer her up, sadly, Principle Bump called all the students before she could do anything.

"Alright, students," he started. "We will be going through the caves in groups of two."

Boscha immediately got a bit worried.

"Great, now there's a chance I won't even be able to confess!" She thought.

Bump separated the students into groups. Boscha and Willow were in separate groups.  
Luz saw this and immediately knew she had to fix it.

"Ow!" She cried. "Principle Bump, I don't feel so good. I think I need to go to the hospital!" Luz clenched her stomach and flopped down onto the floor. "Oh, the pain! It's unbearable!"

Luz eventually got taken away by a nearby nurse, but before she left she gave Boscha a slight thumbs up, letting her know it was all apart of her plan.

"Well, since there are more people in group A (Boscha's group) we'll need another person to go with group B (Willow's group)." Principle Bump explained.

Boscha immediately raised her hand.

"Um, I'll go!" She said, a but more eager then she had intended.

"Alright, Boscha, you can go with group B."

Boscha walked over to group B and stood right next to Willow. They gave each other a slight side eye. Willow wasn't happy to be in a group with Boscha, but Boscha was happy to be in a group with Willow. What will they do? Find out next time on drag-

To Be Continued...


	5. Crystal Caves Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha tries to talk to Willow

The rocks crunched under Boscha's feet as she walked along side Willow. Both the girls were quiet. Willow didn't want to talk to Boscha and Boscha knew it. She couldn't even blame her. She had been horrible to her all these years.

"Should I apologize?" Boscha wondered.

She knew an apology would be the first step if she ever wanted to have a good relationship with Willow, but she didn't know if she could do it.

"What if she rejects me?" Boscha thought. "What if she tells everyone in school that I have a crush on her? What if-"

"Look, Boscha." Willow started, snapping Boscha back into reality. "I don't know why you're here, or what your plan is, but just leave me alone!" Willow yelled, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Huh? What? I'm just walking along the crystal caves." Boscha lied.

Willow walked up forward to be able to face Boscha.

"You've been so confusing lately!" She yelled. "Usually you just bully me whenever you get the chance, but now you've wanting to be around me more. You haven't been bullying me, just trying to be with me and...I don't like it."

"I don't like it."

Boscha backed away from Willow. 

"Of course she didn't!" Boscha thought.

She turned her head away from Willow, trying not to show the fact that she was tearing up.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone." Boscha said.

She ran away from Willow and the rest of the group, who had been watching this go down. Willow calmed down and realized what she had just done. She felt sad, she didn't want to hurt Boscha's feelings she was just confused.

"Go after her!" A student yelled.

Willow looked at them and nodded, filled with determination! 

To Be Continued...


	6. Crystal Caves Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow tries to find Boscha

Willow looked through the caves, trying desperately to find Boscha.

"Boscha!" She called out. "Boscha, I'm sorry for what I said!" 

Willow awaited Boscha's reply, but she didn't answer. She was nervous.

"What if something bad happened to her?" Willow wondered.

The thought of that only fueled her determination to find her. She ran through the caves, trying even harder to find her. Eventually, she heard sniffling.

"Boscha?" She called out. "Is that you?"

She walked closer to the source of the sound where she found Boscha. She was curled up in fetal position. It was quite obvious she had been crying.

"No." Boscha said as she turned away from Willow. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you hated me."

Willow sat down next to Boscha.

"I never hated you." Willow said. "I was just confused." She explained.

"I guess I have been...different to you." Boscha said.

"Why is that?" Willow asked.

Boscha blushed, but immediately covered it.

"Well, let me say this first." Boscha said.

She turned to face Willow.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you." She said. "I just wanted to feel like I was better than everyone. Better then you. But I'm not. Compared to you I'm a loser!" Boscha yelled.

"Oh, Boscha that's not true." Willow said.

"But it is! I torment everyone and I hurt people and the only reason people like me is because of grudgby!"

Willow stayed quiet.

"But, Willow, the reason people like you is because you're a good person. You have a great personality, you're very skilled with plant magic, and you're super smart." Boscha smiled as she complemented Willow.

Willow blushed. She could tell Boscha meant it; she wasn't the type to give compliments left and right.

"Heck, you even made a souless person like me fall in love with you-" Boscha covered her mouth in realization of what she had just said.

"Uhhhhhhhhh." She tried to think of what she could say to cover it up without hurting Willow's feelings.

"Oh, wow, Boscha." Willow blushed even harder. "I didn't know."

Boscha decided all she could do at that point was accept her fate.

"Yeah, I hid it pretty well." She said.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Well, uhm....I'm willing to give us a chance." Willow smiled slightly.

Boscha's head perked up in surprise.

"R-really!?" She questioned.

"Really." Willow answered.

"Oh, wow. That's great!" Boscha exclaimed. "So....what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, we should go find the others." Willow stood up and extended her hand out.

Boscha grabbed her hand and together they went to go find the others.

"So, where should our first date be?" Boscha asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Willow questioned.

"Well, yeah...a crystal cave is the most romantic place you can do it."


	7. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Boscha and Willow are doing now.

Should we get those little chocolate things that are filled with the peanut butter?" Boscha asked.

"Oh, yeah! Those things are good!" Willow exclaimed.

"Alrighty, then." Boscha grabbed the candy and put them in her shopping cart.

Her and Willow were having their monthly movie night. In the middle of month they would watch whatever movies they wanted and eat all the candy they could. It was one of their favorite things to do since they had gotten married. They had stocked up on all sorts of fizzy drinks and junk food so they decided it was time to go. The payed for the stuff and made their way back to their home. 

"Alright, I'll get the snacks ready and can you get the movie ready?" Boscha asked.

"Okay! Lemme just wash my hands first." Willow washed her hands and grabbed the remote to their crystal ball.

She set up the movie they had planned to watch and patiently waited for Boscha to be done with the snacks. Boscha came back into their TV room with everything prepared. They sat down on the couch and snuggled next to each other. Willow turned on the movie and they watched it together. Constantly making jokes and eating their sugary snacks.

They spent the next almost the whole night watching movies. Thankfully, neither of them had to work tomorrow. They still ended up getting tired and decided to go sleep. Boscha grabbed a blanket and snuggled back into her original spot with Willow. 

"Goodnight, Boscha." Willow said.

"G'night, Willow." Boscha said, already dozing off.

Boscha fell asleep, but Willow stayed awake a bit longer. She gave Boscha a kiss on the cheek.

"The best chance I ever took."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this story is over! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
